


【jaydick】我的小鸟

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 人类达到一定岁数之后会显示出动物特性，并且具有这些动物的一些特质。于是决定把相似设定的文都放在一起。1.猫桶×鸟翅的初遇。2.狼人桶×鸟翅的求偶舞。





	1. 狩猎行为

**Author's Note:**

> 人类达到一定岁数之后会显示出动物特性，并且具有这些动物的一些特质。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫桶×鸟翅

当杰森八岁的时候第一次显出兽形的时候，迎接他的是父亲不满的目光。  
“怎么会是一只猫？”他愤怒的质问杰森的母亲。  
杰森低下头，不敢去看他母亲露出恐惧的脸。  
这都是他的错。  
人们当然更希望自己的孩子是猛兽，勇猛的，凶恶的，这样他们就可以在黑帮中取得更有力的地位。或者是珍惜的鸟类，有翅膀，又美丽，拿去当人的情妇甚至强迫他们出卖身体也是能大赚一笔的事。  
但是猫？那简直比狗还要糟。狗尚且可以被训练成打手，野性难驯的猫不会去听老大们的命令，他这样的就算是拖去当情妇或者妓女也已经有太多这样的类型，不再招人喜欢了。  
况且杰森还是只杂毛猫，就算是纯色的呢，也更能卖上价钱不是？  
现在他只能当个贫民窟里的垃圾，长大后唯一可能的就是靠着偷窃为生了。  
但即使如此那个男人也还是没放弃从杰森的身上榨取价值的企图，直到他被关进监狱，杰森才从那种把他当东西一样论斤卖的眼神中逃脱。  
而当对他尚有爱意的母亲最终也得病死去之后，杰森终于如他父亲所预言的那样，成了一只流浪猫。  
他当然不是居无定所，他至少保下了他们的房子，在他冲着几个试图入侵他家的老鼠挥着匕首嘶嘶叫着威胁他们离开之后。  
那群窨井盖下的肮脏生物咒骂着这个小崽子不好惹，但也不敢再靠近。  
他的生活甚至比之前更轻松了点，不用去花高价购买妈妈需要的药品，杰森甚至都觉得他可以随便逛逛街了。  
漂亮的公园不收门票，他为什么不能去？  
星期一的公园里基本上没什么人，除了一些带着孩子散步的家庭主妇，和闲得无聊晒太阳的老家伙们。这些人看到杰森的时候都会远远躲开，就好像他是个什么肮脏的东西。  
杰森可以昂首阔步的朝他们冲过去，就像他会冲进咕咕叫着的鸽子群，把它们惊得扑棱着翅膀到处乱飞一样。  
但是他最终还是没那么做，看着无辜的人们惊慌失措的脸又有什么意思呢？他转向了另一条看上去无人的小道，打算顺着这条路离开。  
羽翼轻轻扑闪的声音吸引了杰森的注意，他伏下身，偷偷探出头窥视着声音传来的方向，然后他情不自禁的屏住了呼吸——一只鸟儿，一只刚刚成年没多久的漂亮小鸟，他的在林间的空地上轻轻的舒展着淡蓝色的羽翼，长长的展开的翎羽末端在阳光下几乎是半透明的。  
太美了。  
杰森赞叹着，本能促使他继续隐藏身形，悄悄的接近。  
当他离得越近，就越为那美丽的羽毛所迷惑，当他最终像猫一样扑过去，准确的咬住对方脖子，把鸟儿按在地上的时候，他得到了莫大的满足感。  
漂亮的蓝色羽翼在他的爪下扑棱棱的挣扎着，在他把爪子——手按上去紧紧抓住之后又畏缩了般的试图把翅膀合起来，杰森喉咙里发出了呜呜的威胁声，把口中的皮肤咬的更紧了些，几乎都可以尝到血味了。  
“嘿，小猫咪。”  
身下的蓝鸟发出了轻柔的鸣叫声，柔软的手指轻轻抚上了杰森的黑发，并不经意的揉了下他向后怂成飞机耳的猫耳。  
“我是人类，并不是被你猎食的小鸟，请松开我好吗？”年轻人躺在地上安抚着压在他身上的孩子，有时候未成年人确实会出现这样的情况，被兽性本能所驱使做一些事。迪克清楚他刚才想给翅膀晒晒太阳的行为大概激起了这孩子的本能，他当然可以挣脱，但他现在应该给对方安抚而不是殴打。  
伴随着蓝鸟轻轻梳理他头发的动作，杰森逐渐恢复了理智，羞愧感涌上他的心头，他不该袭击一个无辜的人，况且他还这么好看。  
他松开嘴从对方身上爬了起来，不敢直视那被他舔的湿漉漉的喉结，低声的道歉后迅速的逃离了。  
他当然不会知道，在不久后他会在偷偷撬走蝙蝠车轮胎，被蝙蝠侠收养成为罗宾。然后再次遇到这只蓝鸟。  
也不会知道当他死而复生成为一只强壮矫捷的雄猫之后，可以在每个夜晚都把迪克拥在怀里，轻轻吻他，叫他“我的小鸟”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为不确定这篇会不会有后文，所以暂时先单发出来。


	2. 求偶舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狼人桶×鸟翅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸟类和狼人的求偶行为都是我XJB编的，不要认真_(:з」∠)_

最近一段时间，杰森总会觉得不安。他很清楚发生了什么，作为一个狼人，他的求偶期要到了。  
这本是没什么大不了的小事，他可以忍过去，或者找另外一个狼人来度过这段焦虑。在成年之后的几年里，他基本上都是这么过去的。  
今年不行，今年，他已经有了伴侣了，一只漂亮的蓝鸟。他偶尔在林间的树杈上遇到的，那只蓝鸟那时候坐在树枝上无聊的晃着小腿，然后把鞋子掉在了杰森的脑袋上。如果是别的什么人，杰森会直接把那个家伙揍进医院，让他们知道狼人可不是好惹的。  
可是当迪克在鞋子之后从树上落下来掉进他的怀里，那双蓝眼睛就那么直直的进入杰森的视线，他就知道，这是命中注定的爱情的到来。  
后来杰森花了好几个月的时间来追求那只笨到会从树上掉下来，连扑扇扑扇翅膀自己飞起来都不知道的傻鸟——迪克魅力惊人，却从不知道他对同性也同样有超乎寻常的吸引力，以至于在杰森追求他的最开始那段时间，他一直以为杰森是想和他做朋友。实际上也确实如此，只不过杰森希望在朋友的前边加个男。  
最终杰森还是成功了，说实话那是有些趁人之危的，毕竟迪克作为一只晚发育的鸟儿，直到成年这么久才真正的长出翅膀，显出鸟类的特质来还是让他分外不安。杰森自认为他早于其他人太多显出特制而总是被排斥的经历能给迪克带来些帮助，相比于其他人，曾经同为异类的经历更能让他对迪克感同身受。  
等他成功的亲吻迪克并没有因此被退开甚至殴打，杰森知道他成功了。  
也正是因此他才会觉得不安。  
一般来说，当一只小鸟成熟，总会有成鸟带领他熟悉鸟类的本能，不仅仅是飞行，还有各种生活甚至是寻求伴侣的过程。迪克年纪太大，他的养父并非鸟类，但是又戒心十足的担心那些想要来教导迪克的鸟类居心叵测，将他的儿子引入歧途，于是这位尽职尽责的老父亲一遍遍的筛查那些接近迪克的鸟儿，想方设法的把那些家伙从这只漂亮蓝鸟的身边驱离。恰恰是因为这样，才给了杰森趁虚而入的机会，他永远都不想再回忆起被迪克带回家并在家人面前宣布关系后，那个高大深黑的男人凝视他时那危险的视线。  
杰森知道狼群该怎么求偶，对月长嚎，吸引姑娘们的注意，接着在心仪的异性或者同性面前展示自己的力量，和竞争关系的同类打架是最好的方法。当两只狼对彼此有意，他们就会奔跑，追逐，快乐的嚎叫，最后倒在柔软的草丛里窃窃私语。  
可鸟类呢？  
杰森也曾经看到过其他的鸟儿是怎么在心仪的对象面向歌唱、舞蹈，展示自己漂亮的羽毛，可那都不是迪克。他不知道他是该用狼人的方式，还是鸟类的方式来向迪克求偶。杰森相信不管他用什么样的方式，迪克都会乐于接受，他就是那么温柔又包容，但杰森想给迪克最好的，他想让他的蓝鸟高兴。  
最后杰森拜访了迪克的好友芭芭拉，在她的冷嘲热讽“天啊，我真的不敢相信你居然连迪克是什么鸟都不知道”下得到了关于迪克所在鸟群的求偶方式的录像，然后又到了专门的商店（看来不止有杰森一个人困扰于“当伴侣是鸟类而他们却不是，而求偶期到了该怎么办？”这个问题），在店员和朋友罗伊的推荐下，买了一件缀满了鲜红色鸟羽的求偶服（“相信我，老兄，红色，象征美好而又热烈的爱情，迪克一定会喜欢的。”罗伊这么说，而店员在一边用力的点头。杰森有点怀疑店员是因为那件衣服是卖不出去的才这样附和，于是他决定如果迪克不喜欢，他就回来狠揍这个店员和罗伊一顿。）  
之后杰森在罗伊家练了很久的鸟类求偶舞，那真的是太难了，又要唱，又要跳，还得记得胳膊和腿上的动作。每天跳完之后，杰森都觉得他是和十个又高又壮的熊人进行过搏斗一样，他真的难以想象如果他穿上那件红色的求偶服跳舞的时候，会是一只可爱的，会讨迪克喜欢的大鸟，而不是一只什么……又高又壮还长满凌乱羽毛的怪物。  
在第五十次重重落下，根本就达不到视频里所说的那样轻盈落地之后，杰森都快绝望了，他无论如何都做不到像鸟一样，他是只狼人，一只凶猛、矫健！可以瞬间击败一只野猪的狼人！他可以疾跑、撕咬、撞击，但他就是学不会跳起来然后轻轻落地。看看罗伊楼下的那只兔子吧，因为他天天在楼上砰砰的跳来跳去，连眼睛都因为睡眠不足而变红了。  
更糟的是，迪克怀疑他不爱他了，杰森把太多时间花在了练舞上，在这段时间忽视了和迪克的相处，他们见面的时间缩短了，而他又总是心不在焉的样子。  
于是当迪克坐在沙发上，难得有些哀伤的问他，是不是要分手的时候，杰森下定了决心，他总的让迪克看看他努力的成果。  
“你……你在这儿等一会儿，我不想和你分手，我爱你。”这么说着，杰森的脸还是抑制不住的红了，他像是要逃跑一样的冲进房间，拉出被藏在柜子底下的衣服，强迫自己穿了上去。  
至少他看上去只是像只强壮的过了头的火烈鸟，而不是什么又高又壮还长着凌乱羽毛的怪物。  
杰森看着他镜子中的形象，终于多了点勇气，让他走出了房间。  
“什……什么？”迪克看着他吃惊的张开嘴，带着满脸的困惑，结结巴巴的发问，“你怎么了杰森。”  
“闭嘴，傻鸟。”杰森疾言厉色的阻止了迪克接下来所有可能说出来的话语，闭上眼睛深深的吸了一口气之后开始跌跌撞撞的开始一边唱一边跳起来。  
他跳的一定很糟，红色羽毛随着他的动作飞舞起来，遮蔽了他的视线，影响了他的动作，他用力的挥舞胳膊和腿想要推开那些羽毛，却把那些毛弄得更乱了，还有丝丝缕缕的红色碎羽伴随着他的动作飞到了空中，狼人太过高壮的身躯让他跳起鸟类轻盈的求偶舞，不像是在示爱，反倒像是在挑衅。他的脚步声也太重了，咚咚的踩在地板上，甚至会让楼下的人觉得像是在地震。还有他的歌声，杰森甚至记不起歌词，他都不知道他在唱着什么，似乎只有跑调的声音响在他的耳朵里。  
杰森练了那么久，却还是跳的那么糟。  
沙发上坐着的迪克在看清了杰森的动作时，终于不再吃惊，而是哈哈大笑起来。杰森沮丧的垂下双臂，停下脚步，想要停下他的舞蹈，他这是在出丑，而不是在求偶。  
让杰森意想不到的是，迪克笑着从沙发上跳了起来，来到他的身边，手指轻轻扶住他垂下的指尖，带着他双臂举起，又轻柔的在他身边绕着圈，一边引导着他的动作，一边用手指轻柔的梳理他衣服上凌乱的羽毛。  
迪克漂亮的蓝色羽翼的柔软翅尖轻轻的包裹在杰森的身上，轻轻的拍打着卷起小小的风，他们两个的头发，还有杰森衣服上的羽毛都在轻轻摆动，好像他们在风中盘旋上升，然后迪克轻柔的声音响在耳畔，是歌声，是呼唤，是爱语，杰森也忍不住跟着唱了起来，这一次他的歌声是那么的动听，诉说着他真心的爱语。  
“小翅膀，小翅膀！”  
最后迪克轻快的呼唤着他的名字，好像在歌唱般，他高高的跳起，轻轻的挥舞着翅膀，最后投入杰森的怀抱，就像他们初见，他从树上跌下来，那个年轻狼人用有力的臂膀接住他时一样。  
杰森坐在沙发上，迪克骑在他的身上，他们缠绵亲吻，十指相扣。  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
两个人相互倾诉着爱语，永远也不想分离。


End file.
